Vuelo nocturno
by Apolonia86
Summary: Una historia romántica entre el Príncipe Saiyajin y la única persona que decidió mostrarle todas sus aristas. Un amor complejo, pero uno de los más profundos. Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Vuelo nocturno**

_(Night flight)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

(Notas de autor: este corto tiene lugar en algún momento después de los acontecimientos de SÓLO OTRO DÍA, y se fija en lo que llamamos universo "Super Zeta" —El mundo de Mirai Trunks DESPUÉS que regresa del pasado. Si quieren saber porque demonios Vegeta está de nuevo con vida y por qué Bulma es joven una vez más, ¡lean nuestro fanfiction! Bueno, la desvergüenza termina acá. Lean. Disfruten. Pero tenga mucho cuidado —si no disfrutan del romance, ¡paren de leer ahora!)

Bulma movió sus manos en su cabello y se puso de puntas de pie, estudiando de su reflejo. Con una risita, hizo piruetas. El vestido corto ENTRABA de nuevo, y se veía maravilloso. _Podría acostumbrarme a ser joven de nuevo muy fácilmente_, pensaba. Bajando al suelo, se ahondó en la vanidad y tomó un peine, para deshacer la coleta que le había hecho en su cabello y para poder cepillar las suaves mechas azul-turquesa. _¿Me pregunto qué piensa Vegeta de esto? Supongo... supongo que tengo que darle las gracias. Oh, probablemente sólo me gruña, o algo así, pero_... bajó el peine, mirándose en el espejo. _Nunca esperé que pudiera preocuparse tanto._

Un viento fresco tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello y escuchó el sonido de las persianas abriéndose y cerrándose. Volteándose inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¡Bien! ALLÍ estás." De pie, mantuvo sus brazos extendidos. "¿Qué piensas?"

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y la miró. "¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Cómo me veo?"

Vegeta caminó en círculos alrededor de ella, con los brazos aún cruzados. "Te ves tan fea como siempre lo haces," dijo finalmente.

Bulma hizo un sonido exasperado y se volteó. "Debí haberlo esperado de ti, ¡tienes el gusto para la moda peor que un sapo! Honestamente, yo—" Ella jadeó mientras unos fuertes dedos se cerraban en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Con cuidado, pero irresistiblemente, Vegeta volteó a Bulma para tenerla cara a cara. Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, mientras él estudiaba su vestimenta cuidadosamente. Finalmente se apoderó de la línea del cuello con su mano libre, aún sosteniéndola con la otra.

"No, Vegeta," Bulma tartamudeó, "espera un minuto, no puedes hacer eso, este es un vestido caro, ¡Vegeta me estás escuchando!"

La única respuesta del Saiyajin fue flexionar su brazo ligeramente. Un fuerte **riiiip** sonó mientras él desgarraba la costura del corto vestido sin ningún esfuerzo visible. Mientras Bulma temblaba y se cubría con sus manos, el alzaba la prenda, estudiándola a la luz. "Hm. No está mal." Luego la hizo a un lado, apretando una mano en pollera.

"¡Bestia! ¡Bruto! ¡Monstruo grosero!" Bulma batalló indefensamente mientras la mano se enterraba en los restos de su vestido. "¡Detente ahora!"

Con una sonrisa el Saiyajin torció su muñeca y rasgó el resto del vestido, arrojándolo a un lado casualmente. Soltándola, miró a Bulma de arriba a abajo. "¿Y qué es esa ridícula ropa interior? ¿No te he dicho antes que no te molestes con eso? Sólo se interponen en el camino."

Por un momento Bulma lo miró fijamente. Luego se movió a un lado, poniendo una silla entre ella y su pareja. "¡Voy a arrancarte la piel vivo por eso!" gritó, agitando un puño. _"¡Bestia! ¡Bruto!"_

Con una sonrisa salvaje Vegeta comenzó a avanzar. "Ven aquí, pequeña Bulma," propuso. Bulma sacudió su cabeza y caminó en su terreno, eludiéndolo alrededor de la silla mientras él se movía para mantenerla entre ellos como una barrera. Por un segundo caminaron en círculos alrededor de la silla; luego, sin previo aviso, Vegeta saltó sobre ella, capturando a Bulma en sus brazos antes que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en esquivarlo. Desde allí él siguió, dirigiéndose a la ventana y hacia lo profundo del cielo nocturno.

Con un gemido, Bulma se envolvió alrededor de él. "¡No te atrevas! ¡Te detienes ahora y me llevas de vuelta! ¡NO seré arrastrada en lencería para que todos en el mundo lo vean!" Ella lo abofeteó, duro, en la espalda, y luego agitó su mano que ahora picaba. "¡¿Me estás escuchando?! _¡Detente!_"

Vegeta sólo bajó hacia las luces de la ciudad. "Deberían ser capaces de verte mucho mejor ahora," señaló casualmente. "Aunque la razón por la que estás preocupada está más allá de mí. Ningún hombre cuerdo querría mirar a algo tan horrible como tu casi desnuda."

"¡¡Bájame!!"

"Como quieras..." su agarre se aflojó, y Bulma se sintió caer. Con un corto pequeño grito ella estiró sus brazos, cayendo unos pocos metros antes que el Saiyajin la capturara. Inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber estrangulado un hombre ordinario _"¡Maldito idiota—!"_

"_Tonta_. ¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaría caer?"

"N…no."

"Pero tenías miedo," Vegeta le susurró. "¿O no?"

Ella asintió levemente. _"S-Sí."_

"Deberías estarlo. Tan frágiles, los de tu especie." La acomodó un poco mejor para que ella se siente cómodamente en su agarre y puso su mejilla contra la de ella, mientras daban vueltas en forma de espiral hacia arriba, dejando muy por detrás la ciudad.

Bulma suspiró. "Quieres decir, cuan gruesa piel tienen los de TU especie."

"Es lo suficiente dura como para evitar que yo mismo te dañe," Vegeta continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Podría pasar toda mi vida asegurándome que nadie más te lastime. Causas más problemas de los que deberías valer la pena."

Bulma parpadeó, retrocediendo un poco miró a su rostro maravillada, dentro de sus ojos color ébano se reflejaban las estrellas tan claramente. Tímidamente le tocó su rostro. "¿Toda la vida...?"

Él sólo la miró, sin decir nada, y luego dirigió su atención delante de ellos. Con un largo respiro Bulma descansó su mejilla en la curva de su hombro, aceptando que él tenía algo en mente para este extraño vuelo nocturno. Volaron durante varios momentos en silencio, la tierra pasaba bajo de ellos. Actualmente una frescura entró en el aire y la tierra dio paso al océano, negro inquieto y muy por debajo. "Estoy asustada," murmuró. "Pero... no de ti... no de esa manera."

"Si te quisiera muerta..." su voz era un poco rugosa como un lejano trueno.

"_Sí_, lo sé. Lo sé."

"Mantén la respiración."

"_¿Qué?"_ Bulma sacudió su cabeza, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir mientras se aproximaban a sumergirse hacia las olas debajo. Tuvo justo el tiempo suficiente para llenar sus pulmones antes que se hundieran en la fría, agua oscura. Hundiéndose indefensamente en las profundidades, Bulma se aferró a Vegeta, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

Era imposible ver mientras ellos rozaban las frías, resbaladizas cosas— peces, hierbas o tal vez algo que no quería saber. El agua presionó a su alrededor, y Bulma dejó salir unas pocas burbujas de aire para disminuir la presión. A pesar de su confianza que Vegeta no quería lastimarla ni nunca quiso, no pudo evitar tener miedo. Si algo le sucedía a él, ella moriría aquí; estaban adentrados demasiado profundo ahora para que ella pueda llegar a la superficie sola.

Momentáneamente una mano abandonó su espalda y un destello de luz llenó el océano mientras Vegeta disparaba un rayo a un lado. En su iluminación Bulma pudo ver la aleta de un tiburón explotar en una nube de sangre y cartílagos, y mientras la luz se desvanecía él siguió, acelerando. Ella pensó. Era tan difícil saber sin ninguna referencia excepto el oscuro mar que los rodeaba. Su pecho estaba empezando a doler ligeramente, y esta vez las pocas burbujas que salían de las comisuras de su boca no eran completamente voluntarias. Tembló de nuevo, con el corazón acelerándose mientras él reducía la velocidad, girando en alguna nueva dirección. Interminables segundos después un pálido resplandor los rodeó y aparecieron rodeados de aire y luz.

Instintivamente Bulma jadeó, tosió. El aire era maravilloso, cálido y limpio, y ocupaba toda su atención por unos momentos. Cuando miró a su alrededor finalmente, sus ojos se agigantaron en asombro. Todo alrededor de ellos eran las paredes de una caverna que brillaba imposiblemente, que reflejaba la luz de un millar de miles de fragmentos de cristal pulido. "¿A-aa?" dijo ella. "_¡Qué bonito! ¡Es hermoso!_ ¡Qué hermoso!"

Arqueándose hacia abajo, Vegeta aterrizó silencioso al lado de un lago y puso a Bulma de pie. Ahora que estaba más cerca de los cristales, Bulma podía ver que cada grieta estaba llena de pequeñas luces azules y blancas, algún tipo de liquen fosforescente que el cristal reflejaba y magnificaba. Acomodando su húmedo cabello, se volteó, mirando todo. "¿Qué es este lugar?" murmuró, anonadada.

"Es una cueva. No hagas preguntas estúpidas." La voz de Vegeta despertó tenues ecos musicales por sobre sus cabezas.

"Me doy cuenta de eso, pero ¿cómo— cómo la encontraste?"

"Busqué."

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Bulma miró a Vegeta. "¿Para qué? Quiero decir, si querías soledad, ¿por qué aquí?"

Favoreciéndola con una larga mirada de sufrimiento, Vegeta sacudió la cabeza. "_Eso es estúpido_. ¿Quién va a venir a buscarme aquí?" Se quitó sus botas y se despojó de su empapada camisa.

"A... Está bien. Me trajiste ahí."

"Hn." Vegeta se inclinó para quitarse su pantalón, y después lo arrojó junto a su camisa en la superficie de lisa roca cerca del lago —tenía que ser una calurosa primavera o algo— y se marchó sólo vestido con sus boxers.

Bulma tomó medio paso adelante. "_¡Espera!_ ¿A dónde vas?"

Ninguna respuesta. El Saiyajin simplemente rodeo unas rocas y desapareció.

Con un sonido un poco exasperado Bulma trotó tras él, curiosa por ver a dónde se dirigía el Saiyajin. Rodeando los afloramientos de cristal, se encontró al borde de un claro lago con una pequeña cascada al final. Vegeta estaba de pie bajo la cascada, con el rostro inclinado y los ojos cerrados, mientras la espumosa agua caía por su duro y musculoso cuerpo. Disminuyendo la velocidad, Bulma se detuvo y miró por un momento. _Kami, es hermoso_, pensó, con la mirada perdida en su perfilado rostro bajando por el largo de su marco.

Después de un momento Vegeta inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, dejando que el agua se enjuague a través de su cabello. Lo aplanó levemente bajo la fuerza de la corriente, y luego reanudó forma original en forma de flama con un simple agitar de su cabeza. Bulma frotó una mano sobre su propia piel. Eso parece una buena idea... cuidadosamente caminó hacia el agua, encontrándola sorprendentemente fría. "¡Iiiiii! _¡Frío!_ ¡Está congelada!"

Abriendo sus ojos, Vegeta miró atrás de su hombro y sonrió. "Que observadora eres." Se movió hacia ella, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros en una rápida caricia. "Lo siento. A los fontaneros les fue muy difícil entrar aquí para mantener encendido el calentador de agua. Supéralo." Las sarcásticas palabras se ablandaron un poco con su tono, más tranquilo, casi amable.

Bulma le sacó la lengua, luego se metió un poco más. El agua era sorprendentemente clara, con un fondo de arena pálida que pudo ver fácilmente con la luz de la caverna. Curiosa, llevó una mano hacia el agua, y luego saboreó las gotas. "¡Es agua dulce! Esto debió haber estado sobre la tierra alguna vez. Los restos de un río..." miró a su alrededor nuevamente. "Bueno, eso explica los cristales."

"He probado el agua. Puedes beber todo lo que quieras de ella. Es seguro incluso para tu débil sistema."

Asintiendo, Bulma se movió bajo cascada y ahuecó sus manos, bebiendo profundamente, saboreando la fría y limpia agua, tan pura que era dulce. Luego se quedó de pie bajo la misma catarata, dejando que limpie la sal de su viaje, riendo mientras se salpicaba sobre ella. Vegeta la miró, con apenas un toque de diversión en la mirada, con la cola girando en un vaivén. Luego se volteó, y salió de la laguna de la forma en que había llegado. Después de acomodar su mojado cabello otra vez, Bulma lo siguió hacia las aguas termales, donde ya se estaba acomodando.

"Um..." Bulma asintió en el vapor de las aguas. "Cuan caliente está eso— ¿o realmente quiero saberlo?"

Sentándose, Vegeta se inclinó hacia un lado (bastante suavemente, Bulma notó ahora), sumergido hasta el pecho, y con una ceja levantada, una sonrisa crecía su boca. La expresión se parecía tanto a Trunks en uno de sus raros momentos maliciosos, que Bulma casi le sonrió en respuesta. En cambio, simulando molestia, puso sus puños sobre sus caderas y gruñó, _"Onore."_

El Saiyajin sólo rió.

Cuidadosamente Bulma metió el dedo del pie, suponiendo que una extremidad quemada era mejor que un cuerpo quemado, y la encontró muy tibia de hecho. De hecho, se sentía que estaba hirviendo en contraste con el invernal estanque que acababa de dejar. Rápidamente sacó su pie, y luego le dio a Vegeta otra mirada. Él miró calmadamente. Mordiendo su labio, hizo un esfuerzo y entró, con su respiración siseando entre sus dientes mientras encontraba el agua apenas tolerable. Pulgada a pulgada se metió en ella, finalmente relajándose mientras el calor trabajaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer "Wow. Caliente, ¿no?"

"Es bueno para ti. Relájate y disfruta de ella." Vegeta cerró los ojos y dejar caer su cabeza.

"¡Sé que es bueno para mí! ¡No necesito que me lo digas." Cuidadosamente se sentó también, relajándose. "Pero yo no tenía que volar los muchos kilómetros que hemos viajado para quemarme, sabes."

Vegeta alzó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, mirándola. "¿TU volaste?"

"Está bien, tu me cargaste. Hmph." Bulma lo eludió y se puso cómoda.

Y algo la tocó.

Con un pequeño grito se sentó. "¿¡¿Qué fue eso?!?"

"¿Hn? ¿Qué fue qué?"

"Algo me tocó."

"No seas más tonta de lo que eres. Nada puede vivir aquí."

"¿Estás tan seguro? Cómo—" Bulma se interrumpió por otra rápida caricia sobre su muslo. Rápidamente metió la mano en el agua, tratando de agarrar lo que sea que era. En cambio se encontró con su muñeca rodeada en un fuerte agarre que comenzó a moverla hacia adelante. "Ve...Vegeta," dijo tambaleándose.

Él no se movió. "Qué pasa ahora."

Con una pequeña voz, Bulma contestó, "¿Te molestaría ayudarme por favor?" Se movió hacia atrás, tratando de resistir el empuje del invisible objeto, con visiones de tentáculos y cosas por el estilo danzaron en su mente.

"¿Ayudarte en qué?"

"¡No me SUELTA-!"

"¿Qué cosa"

"¡Lo que sea que está alrededor de mi MUÑECA!"

"Realmente estás siendo estúpida esta noche."

"Na—" Bulma alzó su vista y observó que mientras ellos estaban discutiendo ella se había acercado más a Vegeta, y él la estaba observando desde sus ojos entrecerrados, y las comisuras de su boca se alzaban en una leve sonrisa. Todo a la vez hizo conexión y miró apuñalándolo con la mirada. "No eres sólo un bastardo, a veces eres un SORPRENDENTE bastardo," y se cayó.

Con un sonido divertido, Vegeta terminó de empujarla hasta su regazo con su cola y luego la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, asegurándola. "Y se supone que tú eres tan inteligente."

"¿Pues cómo debería saber? Es totalmente posible que algo haya podido evolucionar aquí y sólo esté esperando la oportunidad para saltar sobre nosotros."

"Mujer estúpida." Casualmente alzó una mano, y con un dedo recorrió desde el hueco de su garganta hasta el espacio entre sus senos. "¿De verdad crees que no he investigado a fondo este lugar?"

"Aa-aa..." Bulma suspiró, y luego sacudió su cabeza, acopiando sus pensamientos. "N... No... Pero—"

Vegeta se inclinó un poco. "Entonces deja de balbucear sobre peligros ocultos. La única cosa peligrosa en esta caverna—" su voz se redujo a un suave gruñido, casi un ronroneo— "soy YO." Inclinándose, la besó, con su cola envuelta alrededor de su cintura y abrazándola, haciendo correr sus manos sobre la suave piel de su espalda.

Cuando se separaron, los brazos de Vegeta se envolvieron alrededor de Bulma firmemente mientras se elevaban en el aire, encima de ellos las espirales de niebla crecían en las aguas termales. "¿He... He mencionado," dijo sin respiración, "Me gusta cuando— oh, oh Kami eso se siente bien— cuando volamos?"

Vegeta rió. "¿Te gusta cuando QUIEN vuela?" gruñó.

"Está bien, tú, maldición, tu vuelas, yo sólo me sostengo..." Una media risa mientras sus manos exploraban suaves zonas. "No discutas conmigo ahora." Bulma jadeó mientras la mano de Vegeta se deslizaba a su alrededor dibujando círculos al final de su espalda, justo sobre el lugar donde una cola habría estado ahí si ella hubiera sido Saiyajin. Aunque con cola o no, se sentía bien, enviaba deliciosos escalofríos corriendo a lo largo de su espina. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, acunándola en su pecho, y temblando.

Levantando su cabeza, Vegeta la miraba, con los ojos ardientes, mientras Bulma temblaba en sus brazos. Estar tan cerca de ella, no importaba que ella sólo fuese una humana y que apenas tuviera algún ki que sentir; él podía sentir el éxtasis desgarrándola a través de ella tan claro como si fuera el suyo. Se escondía a lo largo de sus nervios, impulsando la dolorosa necesidad de ella a nuevas alturas de preciosa tortura. Era todo lo que podía hacer para recordar tener cuidado, para ir al mismo ritmo que sus frágiles, delicadas necesidades y resistencias. Siempre era así. A través de un centenar de galaxias, Bulma era la única que había estirado su voluntad a los límites, haciéndole que pensar sea tan difícil, estar bajo control, ordenarse a sí mismo como un guerrero debe hacer. Orgullosa, ardiente mujer, que no deja que nadie le enseñe... excepto él.

Ahora, mientras ella se curvaba en él, mordisqueando su cuello y hombro, parte de ese control se escapó antes que Vegeta pudiera agarrarlo. "Bul... ma..." gruñó, la palabra apenas salía de él, casi inaudible.

"_Por favor... por favor..." _Con un suave respire contra su oído. "Oh Kami, Vegeta, te amo—"

Sus brazos se apretaron en respuesta, casi demasiado fuerte, haciendo que le cueste respirar. Bulma hizo un pequeño sonido ahogado pero no luchó. No le importaba si él le quitaba la vida en ese momento.

Por fin, con un último gemido, él se relajó, tranquilizándose, su cabello regresaba a su tono oscuro negro rojizo habitual. El sonido de las gotas rebotaba y poco a poco, incluso cuando los ecos de sus gritos lo hacían, hasta que el único sonido era el jadeo de ellos dos, e incluso eso lentamente se convirtió en silencio.

Luego Bulma sintió la cola de Vegeta moverse suavemente contra su muslo. "Maldición," dijo en una zona tranquila, casi adormecida voz.

Bulma soltó una leve risita.

Levantando su mentón, Vegeta estudió el rostro de Bulma. "Debilucha," dijo, suavemente, cariñosamente, y la besó. Cuando se separaron él frunció el ceño. "Demonios."

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ya te quiero de nuevo. _Mierda_." Se puso de pie con ella— o intentó. A mitad de camino en levantarse sus piernas se rindieron y cayó al instante, cayendo hacia atrás _"¡¡Mierda!!"_ soltó, sonando enojado consigo mismo. Juntando sus cejas, se concentró, levantando más o menos un pie sobre el agua antes de tambalearse y caer en el agua salpicando todo. _"¡MIERDAAA!"_

Bulma no pudo evitarlo; comenzó a reír mientras él la miraba ferozmente. "Oo, parece como que te he de coronar a TI, O Príncipe de los Saiyajin." Lamiendo su dedo, tocó con la punta su cadera. "¡Szzzzz! ¡Estoy ardiendo!"

"Cállate," dijo con un poco de sus habituales modales ásperos, luego la levantó y la acomodó en el tibio suelo de roca, poniéndose al lado de ella. "Si te niegas a pasar la noche aquí, muy mal. Parece como que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte— y tu tampoco."

"Oh, no sé..." Bulma miró a su alrededor. "No es tan malo. Creo que puedo soportarlo."

Vegeta gruñó y cruzó sus brazos, acostándose. "Es que no te nada sienta bien."

"Al lo menos—" Bulma bostezó. "Al menos es lindo y cálido."

"Hn." Vegeta se movió un poco, enterrando su nariz en su cabello.

"¿Me traerás aquí de nuevo pronto?"

"No."

Decepcionado, Bulma alzó la vista. "¿No?"

"Hay otros lugares que tengo que mostrarte."

"¿Aa? _¿En serio?_"

"¿No lo dije?" Cerrando sus ojos, Vegeta bajó su cabeza. "Tan sorda como eres, eres estúpida. _Tonta_."

Bulma se acomodó, también cerrando sus ojos. _Si esos otros lugares son tan especiales como este... nunca me voy a oponer a los vuelos de medianoche de nuevo. NUNCA._ Casi instantáneamente cayó en el sueño, sonriendo ante el pensamiento.

----------


End file.
